Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer-type ink jet recording apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An ink jet recording apparatus has heretofore been widely used in, for example, computer-related output devices from the viewpoints of low running cost, possibility of miniaturizing an apparatus and ease of meeting color image recording with a plurality of color inks.
In recent years, there has been a demand for developing an apparatus capable of outputting a high-quality image at a high speed without depending on the kind of a recording medium. In order to achieve the output of the high-quality image at the high speed, it is necessary to inhibit an image degradation phenomenon such as feathering caused by ink permeation along fibers of a recording medium to disorder an image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-221529 discloses a transfer-type ink jet recording apparatus using an intermediate transfer member as a means for solving the above problem. In the transfer-type ink jet recording apparatus, an intermediate image is formed on the intermediate transfer member. Liquid is then removed from the intermediate image on the intermediate transfer member, and such an intermediate image is transferred to a recording medium to form a transferred image. When the transfer-type ink jet recording apparatus is used, the liquid is removed from the intermediate image, so that the feathering does not occur even in high-speed image output. In addition, conditions for the removal of the liquid are changed, whereby the amount of water contained in the image can be controlled, and so such an apparatus is suitable for use in output on various recording media.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-142794 discloses a method of arranging a roll nip type image fixing device and an endless press type gloss generation device after an image forming apparatus using a toner. An image formed passes through the gloss generation device, whereby a high-gloss image comparable to a silver halide photograph can be outputted.